The present invention relates to a compact disc case, and more particularly to a compact disc case which can be securely put on top of another case of the same kind for easy storage.
CD is made to have many forms such as DVD, VCD, CD-ROM discs, and are usually stored in a flat plastic case. The CD storing case usually consists of an upper cover panel, and a lower cover panel which pivotally interconnect for allowing the case to easily open and close. The lower cover panel is formed with spaced engaging protrusions around a central hole thereof; the engaging protrusions stick upright, and are each folded at an angle of 90xc2x0 inwardly of the central hole at an upper portion thereof such that the CD can be retained in the lower cover panel by means of passing the engaging protrusions through the central hole of the CD; the CD can be easily removed by means of depressing the tops of the engaging protrusions to loosen the connection of the engaging protrusions to the CD.
However, it is found that the CD storing case has the following drawbacks. Firstly, CD storing cases of the above mentioned kind are not provided with securing means for securing one to another. Consequently, the user has to buy additional racks in order to put the CD cases in a proper position for easy storage. And, it will cost the user considerable money to buy the additional racks when he or she has a lot of CD cases.
Secondly, the user has to depress the tops of the engaging protrusions with one of his index fingers, and lift the edges of the CD with one of his thumbs and middle fingers in order to remove the CD from the lower cover panel, so the way of removing is not very convenient. Moreover, the CD can""t be easily removed when the engaging protrusions and the central hole of the CD too tightly.
Therefore, it is a main object of the present invention to provide a CD case which can be securely positioned on top of another case of the kind for easily storage.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a CD case which has a CD holding panel slidable into and out of the space defined by the upper and the lower cover panels for allowing the CD to be taken out without having to open the cover panels.
The CD case of the present invention includes an upper cover panel, a lower cover panel and a holding panel. The upper and the lower panels pivotally interconnect at rear ends, and have openings at fronts for the holding panel to be separably slided into between same.
The upper panel further has securing hooks on the lateral edges, while the lower panel has securing holes below a respective one of the securing hooks; thus, the CD case can be securely positioned on top of a second case of the kind with the securing holes engaging the hooks of the second case for allowing a secured neat pile of cases to form without using additional racks.
The folding panel is formed with several retaining protrusions arranged to form a circle in a spaced manner in the middle thereof so as to retain the CD by passing the retaining protrusions through the central hole of the CD. By depressing upper folded parts of the protrusions inwardly of the CD central hole, the connection of the CD to the holding panel can be loosened for easy removal of the CD. The holding panel further has resilient sloping boards interposed between the retaining protrusions to help the CD to be removed with the resilience of the sloping boards.
In addition, the holding panel has connecting parts on front ends of lateral sides, which can snap onto recessed parts on the inner side of the lower panel to secure the holding panel in position when the holding panel is inserted into between the upper and the lower panel. The connecting parts are pressed inwardly of the holding panel to disengage the recessed parts so as to allow the holding panel to be pulled out for removal of the CD for use.